Youll Be In My Heart
by Maggie9
Summary: Jason/Elizabeth, Jax/Courtney, & Sonny/Brenda. Please rR&R, No Flames Please


Jason ran a hand threw his short brown hair. He smiled as he saw his fiancée, come out of her dressing room. She turned around, and modeled for Carly. Even seeing her threw a dress shop window, made his heart skip a beat. But then his heart skipped two beats as Elizabeth Webber, walked out of a dressing room, a little away from Courtney's. Jason watched as she turned around to show Emily the dress she was wearing. Emily smiled at her best friend. Jason felt like he couldn't breath, as Elizabeth's white dress shone under the bright lights of the store. She wore a long strapless white dress. It was simple just like her, and made her look like an angel with it on. "You look perfect" he heard his sister tell her "But Liz, I just wish you weren't getting married for all the wrong reasons". "Em, I want my baby to have a family. Even if it means marrying a man I don't love. Besides I can't possibly raise this baby on my own". "There has to be another way," Emily asked. "No" Elizabeth said "I've tried to think of every other possible way, but there isn't any". Jason let in a deep breath, as he tried to consume this information. His sweet Elizabeth was marrying Ric, an evil man, because he had gotten her pregnant. He felt hot tears spring to his eyes, it wasn't her fault. Why should she suffer, because Ric had lied to her? " So I will get this one, then?" Elizabeth asked her friend. Emily sighed "yes, Lizzie. You look beautiful in that dress". "Thank you" Elizabeth smiled sadly, before breaking into tears "Emily, I never pictured my wedding marrying a man I hate". Jason's heart broke, as Elizabeth fell to a heap on the floor. "Elizabeth?" Carly said coming over to the young girl. 'Good' Jason though 'surely Carly can convince Elizabeth not to marry ric'. "I just want you to know, that you brought this on yourself. You cannot blame anyone but yourself". "Carly" Courtney snapped "Shut up. Elizabeth, you don't have to marry him, I'm sure your baby will be happy as long as it has you as a mother". Elizabeth looked up "Thank you Courtney". Courtney smiled "Its fine. Elizabeth you could do much better then Ric". "See I told you, Liz. You deserve better, Elizabeth don't marry him". " I have to" Elizabeth sighed "I will marry him in 2 weeks from now, and no one can stop me". Jason sighed, and walked away from the shop.  
  
Elizabeth went into her studio, and looked around. It was exactly the way she wanted it to be, simple like her. She went into her bedroom, and changed from her tight jeans and brown top and coat, into warm blue pajama pants and red tank top. She let her hair down from it tight ponytail, and let her brown hair rest on her shoulder. She went to her freezer and pulled out a tub of rocky road, and a spoon. Elizabeth flopped on the couch, and turned on her TV. She found an old episode of Dawson's creek. But before she could taste her ice cream, some one knocked on the door. "Great timing" she mumbled and went over to the door. "What?" she swung open the door "Jason?" she asked surprised "What are you doing here?' "Here" he said handing her a long white envelope. "What's this?" she asked laying the tube of ice cream on the desk by the door. "Open it" he urged. "Fine" she muttered, ripping it open. She took a small slip of paper, from the inside. She read it over "A check?" she asked. "It's for you" he said "For." "Jesus Jason a million dollars". 'Yah" he sighed. "What the hell is this for?' "Elizabeth it's for you and the baby". Elizabeth snorted "Jason I don't need money" she said handing him the slip of paper. He shoved it back at her "Yes you do". "Jas. I think I would know if I needed money. God I'm marrying a lawyer in 2 weeks". "This is so you don't have to marry him" Jason explained. "Excuse me!" Elizabeth cried, "I don't think that is any of your business". "Elizabeth.." He started. "No! Don't. Whichever one of them, and by them I mean Courtney, Carly, or Emily, said anything. Tell them to buzz off. I'm fine". "Elizabeth, I heard you say yourself you didn't want to marry Ric, that you hated him". "Jesus Jason, what are you doing spying on me?". "No, I was watching Courtney try on her dress outside, and I overheard.". "You know it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "What?" Jason asked confused. "Never mind " Elizabeth sighed "Look Jason, thanks for caring. But I don't want your money". "Liz, Please sleep on it". "Jason, My mind is set. I don't want any money from you or any one". "Fine" Jason sighed "Good Night, Elizabeth". "Night" she said closing the door. She picked up her tub of ice cream and went back to the couch. A hot tear trickled down her cheek "Go and catch him Joey, If you don't you'll regret it forever" Elizabeth whispered to the young girl, racing down the docks to her true love.  
  
"Courtney?" Jason called entering there apartment "Courtney you home?". He heard giggling from the bedroom, and frowned. It was 10:00 at night, why would Courtney be laughing. He stopped outside their bedroom door, and listened. "Courtney" A man asked, "When are you going to dump that loser boyfriend of yours". "His not my boy friend his my fiancée. And I'm not, we are getting married in a few weeks" she answered. "What about us?" The man asked. "I'm only getting married, not moving. We will keep doing what we have been doing for the last two months". Jason closed his eyes, and blinked away tears. Courtney was cheating on him, and with some one he knew. The man's voice was so familiar, but just couldn't place it. "Fine with me, I don't mind pleasuring Jason's women". Courtney laughed "Jason can protect me, but he could never give me the pleasure I need. And That`s where you come in". Jason opened the bedroom door, to reveal Courtney and Jax in bed together. Courtney was lying on top of Jax, kissing him. "Courtney what the fuck?" Jason screamed. Courtney jumped of Jax "It isn't what it looks like" she stammered. "Oh so your not having sex with Jax behind my back". "Okay so it is what it looks like, but Jason I can explain," Courtney cried. "What ever Courtney" Jason screamed "How the fuck could you do this to me?' "Jason, I love you. I do really! But you just couldn't give me all the pleasure I needed. Jax could". "Oh That`s nice Courtney real nice!" Jason exploded "Well now you can be with Jax 24/7, for all I care. We are threw Courtney" Jason screamed. "No!" Courtney cried, running after him. "Jas. Please". He whirled around, to face Courtney "Jesus Courtney go get some clothes on". With that he left the apartment.  
  
Jason jumped on his bike, and road down the street. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was he needed to leave. He wanted to leave Port Charles so bad at that moment, but one thing held him back. He could not leave. Knowing Elizabeth was giving up her life. He speed towards her house, he needed to get threw to her before he left town.  
  
Elizabeth opened her eyes, with a start. The television was still on, and she saw that American Idol was just ending "So much to for seeing who was voted off". She sighed as Kimberly Locke sang the closing song. "Guess that answers my question". Some one knocked on door "Open up Elizabeth". "What the hell" she muttered standing up. The empty tub of Ice Cream lay beside her feet "Coming" she called. She went over to door, and swung it open "Jesus Jason, twice in one night. What the occasion". Jason stood shaking, drenched with rain, outside her door "Don't start, Elizabeth" he begged. "I'm already started" she said, "What wrong Jason?" "I'm leaving" he stated. "Okay, and this has what to do with me?" she asked. "Can I come in?" "Why not" she said opening the door wider. Jason walked in, and looked around "This looks different". "Yah, it's bigger, I got a wall knocked down. Any way why are you here", Jason stalled and looked around "American idol?" he asked with a smile "You watch American idol?' "Yes" she said flopping down on her couch "So what?' 'Nothing" Jason snorted "So who do you want to win?' "Clay, all the way" Elizabeth answered with a smile "Jason, I'm sure you aren't here to talk about American Idol". Jason sighed "As I said before, I'm leaving town". "Yah.. Wait a minute aren't you getting married in a few weeks to Skipper?'. Jason laughed "Skipper?'. "Jason, you love Courtney and you're marrying her. And now you're laughing when I call her skipper. What happened?". "Let's just say the weddings off". Elizabeth frowned "Come on now you have to give me more then that". "She cheated on me with Jax". "Whoa That`s tough" Elizabeth sighed "I'm sorry Jas.". "Its fine" Jason mumbled. "So you're leaving?" Elizabeth asked "Sorry to hear it. Who else would protect me from big bad Ric?'. Jason frowned "This is no joke, Elizabeth". "You don't think I know that" Elizabeth smiled. Jason's heart melted, with her smile "Elizabeth I cannot leave knowing your marrying him". "God not this again" Elizabeth sighed "Jason, I can't.". "And why can't you" he asked "Why can't you take my million and dumb the jerk". "You don't understand" Elizabeth cried, "You just don't get it". "I do get it" Jason answered back "You have to marry Ric so your baby will be happy, but Liz your baby will be more happy with just you". "That`s not why I'm marrying him" Elizabeth screamed. "Then why?" Jason challenged. "I can't say" Elizabeth sighed. "Jesus, Elizabeth tell me. Ill fix it, I promise". "You!" she answered "I'm marrying him because of you". "Me?" Jason asked surprised by her answered. "Yes, When I refused to marry Ric he said he would kill you if I never". "Oh God, Elizabeth you should have told me" Jason sighed, taking her into his strong arms. "I couldn't" she mumbled "Jas. He is going to come after you if he knows you know. You have to leave". "I'm not leaving you here, alone Elizabeth". "You have to" Elizabeth answered "What else can we do? I'm not letting you die, because of me". "Come with me?" Jason asked. "What?" Elizabeth asked pulling back "Go where with you?". Jason smiled "Any where you want". Elizabeth sighed "Jason, I cannot just leave". "Why not, what else do you have here?". "I don't know" Elizabeth answered "lame huh?". "Very" Jason laughed. "Jas. I would love to just go but." "No buts. You were my best friend for 3 years, and I'm not leaving you here". A small smile crept upon Elizabeth's face "Okay, when do we leave". "Now" Jason declared. "Now!" Elizabeth exclaimed, "Can you give me an hour to pack". "Ill buy you new stuff" Jason laughed. "Jesus Jason, are you drunk?". "What is Jesus your new favorite word!". Elizabeth smiled "An hour Jas." Jason sighed "Okay, but hurry". Elizabeth shook her head, and ran into her room.  
  
An hour later, Elizabeth ran out of her apartment building. Jason stood smiling by his bike "Ready?" he asked. "As I will ever be" she answered. He helped her on the bike, and put her suitcase, on the back. Then he climbed on and whispered "Hold on Liz, its going to be a long night"  
  
"I cannot believe that just happened" Courtney moaned slipping her sweater over her head. Jax pulled her back onto the bed "I think it was for the best. Now I can have you all to myself". Courtney smiled "I know Jax, But I loved him. You don't love me." "I do Courtney" Jax smiled "I never though I would love again after Brenda. But you wrapped me around your finger, Baby". Courtney smiled "Really?' "Yes, really" Jax smiled. "Ahh!" Courtney smiled, jumping up and down on the bed. Jax pulled her close, and overpowered her mouth in a fiery kiss. Courtney leaned back on the bed, and Jax swiftly rolled her above him, so he was underneath her. Jax kissed her neck softly "Your wonderful, Jax" Courtney moaned. "Ill give you a wonderful life" Jax promised. "Oh.I believe you" Courtney giggled. Jax pulled her sweater over her head, and kissed her bare chest. Courtney rolled over "Make love to me Jax" she begged. "I love it when you beg" he laughed. "Oh shut up, and just make love to me" Courtney yelled. "Your wish is my command" Jax laughed, and pulled the sheets over there bodies.  
  
"So where are we going?" Elizabeth asked the next morning, when they stopped for a bite to eat. "I was thinking maybe Paris?" "Paris!" Elizabeth squealed "Really?' "Or maybe, London. Any where you want" Jason shrugged. "Why don't you pick" Elizabeth sighed "How are you feeling?" "Fine, why wouldn't I?" "Jas." Elizabeth said in a warning tone. "Fine, I'm miserable" Jason gave in "feel better". "Should I?" Elizabeth asked "Jason you're my friend, you just saved my life. Tell me is there anything I could do for you?" Jason looked up, his eyes shining with tears "Just be happy". Elizabeth smiled "Done deal". Jason looked at the women he once loved, she still had that amazing smile that he used to think about on lonely nights in Europe. "Thanks" he said.  
  
"Courtney?" Carly asked with a smile "What are you doing here?' "I just came to tell you something about the wedding?" "Which is?" Carly asked. "That`s there won't be one!" Courtney admitted. "WHAT!" Carly screamed "What happened?" "Jason's gone". "Gone where?" Carly asked surprised. "Lord knows, but Jax said he saw him ride down the street this morning with Elizabeth on the back of his bike!" "Elizabeth?" Carly asked "Jax, why were you talking to Jax?" Courtney shrugged "Because his lover". "Courtney!" Carly exclaimed, "I can't believe this!" "Well believe it" Courtney laughed "I better be off". "No, wait" Carly ordered "Why?" "Why what?" Courtney sighed. "Why did you let that bitch get Jason?" Courtney shook her head, and walked away. "Get back here!" Carly screamed. Courtney turned around "Carly, shut up. At least I know how to keep a man!" "What's that supposed to mean?" Carly sneered. "You know what it means," Courtney said before storming down the hall.  
  
"Brenda, We shouldn't be doing this?" Sonny whispered seconds away from Brenda's face. "Sonny, I love you! You love me! Why shouldn't we do this?" "Car." he started. "Don't say her name" Brenda smiled "It will ruin the moment". Sonny, let all thoughts of his wife float out of his mind, and pulled Brenda into a hot kiss. Brenda, melted into her ex, and let him lead her to her bed. "God, I want you Sonny" Brenda, sighed lying back on the bed. Sonny stroked her face "You can have me, Brenda". Brenda smiled, and hauled her white tank top of her head "make love to me Sonny" she asked. Sonny kissed her neck, as Brenda unbuttoned his dress shirt. "Oh Sonny!" Brenda moaned  
  
"Can I have two tickets to Paris, France" Jason asked the women behind the counter. Elizabeth wondered over to the gift store, and looked around. She smiled, when she came to a small pink dress. She ran her hand over the soft material. A tear ran down her face, as she placed a hand over her stomach " 8 months" she whispered "8 months and a baby that I hate yet love at the same time will be born". She closed her eyes, and let her tears fall freely. "Elizabeth, you ready?" Jason asked coming up behind her. She shook her head, "Minute" she whispered. She prayed he went, so he wouldn't see he cry. "Elizabeth" he asked softly, placing his hand on her shoulder "Are you okay". "Yah" she said softly "Go on I`ll be there in a minute". "Elizabeth" Jason said walked in front of her, and raised her chin. He ran his thumb over a stray tear "Don't cry". She scrunched her face "I couldn't wait to have a baby," she admitted "And now my first born had a father I hate!". Jason pulled Elizabeth into his arms "Shhhh. It's going to be okay" he whispered, running his hand threw her hair. Jason felt Elizabeth shiver in his arms. He noticed she only have on a thin sweater, and jeans. "Here" he said, taking off his leather jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. "Thanks" Elizabeth said laying the pink dress back on the shelve "cute, huh" she said. " When we get to Paris, I promise I will take you shopping for baby clothes!" Jason smiled. "Promise" Elizabeth, said with a small smile. "I promise" Jason answered "Now we better, go because our flight leaves in 15 minutes". "Jas. How will you get your bike there?". I have my ways" Jason answered.  
  
"Courtney" Jax said kissing his girlfriend "Would you like to move in with me?". "Yes!" Courtney smiled "Oh Jax, I would love to". "Great" Jax laughed "Because I'm going to spoil you rotten". "Mmm." Courtney moaned "Like how?' "Let's see?" Jax though "I might kiss you here". He kissed her neck "And I might kiss you here.". He moved to her lips. Courtney laughed "I could so, go for that". "And I might slip a little diamond on your finger". "What?" Courtney asked. Jax smiled, and lifted her hand where a diamond ring sparkled. "What does this mean?" she asked. "It mean, I want to marry you someday in the not so distant future. So every time you look at your hand, you will remember the man that loves you home". "Oh I love you Jax" Courtney smiled, kissing her boyfriend. "Want to maybe take this to the bed". "Jax That`s all we ever do, could we maybe talk?" "Sure" he smiled "About what my dear". "I dunno, the weather". Jax laughed "The weather?". "Yes" Courtney smiled "Or how about we go out to dinner?'. "Sure, where to?" Jax asked. "Kelly's" Courtney suggested. "Sure" Jax smiled "Come on lets get ready".  
  
Sonny kissed Brenda's forehead before slipping out bed. "I love you, Brenda. And if it weren't for Carly and the baby I would stay here forever". Brenda gently rolled over, but Sonny sighed when he saw she was till asleep. He smiled, and brushed a piece of hair from her face "Beautiful" he whispered.  
  
Brenda awoke, and looked over to see Sonny. But he was gone. "Oh Sonny, If I could just tell you how Carly is tricking you". She though back to the day she over heard Carly telling Courtney how there was no baby, there never was a baby. But she knew if she told Sonny, he wouldn't believe her. He would just take out his anger on her, and she wasn't losing him over Carly lies. Brenda sighed, and slowly got out of bed. She wrapped her housecoat, around her naked body and walked out into her kitchen. The phone rang, just as she slipped a donut out of a forgotten Tim Horten`s box. "Hello?" she asked her mouth full of sugar coated donut. "Brenda?" A voice asked. "This is me, talk" she mumbled. "Brenda it's Jason" The voice sighed "Spit the dam donut out". Brenda spit it out on her counter "Jason what are you spying on me". "No, I just know you all to well". Brenda laughed "You must! What's up?". "Sonny is not there by any chance is he?". "Sonny?" Brenda pretended to be confused "No why would he be?". "Jesus Brenda, shut up. I'm not stupid". "Fine" Brenda sighed "He just left". "Great" Jason muttered. "What's wrong" Brenda asked brushing the donut in the garbage "Nothing" Jason answered "Look if Sonny comes back there, tell him to leave his phone on and Ill phone he, and for him not to phone me". "Jason tells me what's wrong" Brenda asked softly "Maybe I can help". "Jas." She heard a female voice said in he background "Who are you talking to?". "Elizabeth" Jason whispered "Hold on a second". Brenda didn't hear Elizabeth's reply because she was yelling into the phone "Jason, why is Elizabeth with you. Where are you, and where the hell is your fiancée". "Sleeping with Jax" Jason snapped. "What?" Brenda asked. "Yes, my ex and your ex hooked up". "What about the wedding?" Brenda asked softly. "It's off" Jason sighed "Listen can you keep your fat mouth shut if I tell you something". "Yah" Brenda sighed "What?'. "me and Elizabeth are on the run" he sighed. "Excuse me did you say on the run?" "Yes". "Oh just checking" Brenda laughed "May I ask who you're on the run from?' "Ric" Jason sighed "Might just kill us both if he finds out where we are". "Where are you exactly". She heard Jason laughed on the other end of the line "Yah like I would tell you". "Fine, what do you want me to do?" Brenda asked. "Just know that we are save. Ill call you once every day, If you don't hear from me get Sonny. He will know where I am". "Okay" Brenda smiled "Glad to help". "Sure" Jason sighed "I will talk to you later, Brenda". "Later" she said clicking the phone off. "This is going to be some year" Brenda shook her head.  
  
Jason opened his eye to "Welcome to Paris!". "Elizabeth?" He asked softly. He turned to she her sleeping soundly beside him, with her head resting on his shoulder. "Were there," He said. She didn't wake up so he gently shook her "mm.." She moaned softly. "Where there" Jason sighed "Elizabeth wake up". Elizabeth slowly sat up "Already?" She mumbled. Jason brushed a stray curl from her face "You can sleep when we get to the hotel, okay?". Elizabeth smiled "Okay". Everyone began to stand, "Why don't we wait till everyone else gets off" Jason suggested. "Sure" Elizabeth coughed. "Elizabeth, are you okay?" Jason asked worried. "I don't feel the best," Elizabeth admitted. Jason placed his hand on Elizabeth flushed face "Your burning up" Jason muttered. Elizabeth frowned "This can't be good for the baby". Jason smiled softly "Don't talk like that". He quickly un buckled his seat belt, and leaned over and hugged Elizabeth. He felt Elizabeth shake in his arms. "God, I missed her" Jason though absently. When the planed was cleared, he undid the Elizabeth's seat belt, and helped her up. He let her lean against him as he took her one bag out of the over head compartment. Elizabeth's legs wobbled as they got off the plane. Jason looked over at her "How are you feeling". "Bad" she moaned. Jason sighed, and lifted her into his arms. "Rest your head on my shoulder" he told her. As soon as she put her head there, her eyes closed "Elizabeth try and stay awake okay" Jason informed her. "Okay" he heard her answered. He rushed outside, where he saw one of Sonny's men waiting for him "Charles" he nodded his head "We need to get to the pent house right away". "Which one?" Charles asked. "The big one, on devile road". "Sure thing, Boss" Then he looked at Elizabeth "Is she okay?'. "I hope so" Jason answered "Get the doctor on the phone".  
  
"Hello, Courtney" Bobbie smiled as the young women walked Into the restaurant "What can I get you?". "We will just have a coke to start off" Courtney smiled, sitting at a table. "We?" Bobbie asked "is Jason with you". Courtney was about to answer, when Jack sat across from her "No, I'm with her Bobbie". Bobbie looked weirdly at the two "Okay, coming up". Suddenly Ric ran into Kelly's "Bobbie?" he asked, "Have you seen Elizabeth". Bobbie frowned "Well, no now I haven't. She was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago, Elizabeth's never late". Courtney and Jax exchanged glances "I hurt him enough lets not tip Roc off" Courtney whispered. Jax smiled, and nodded. Roc looked at the two and frowned "where's Morgan". "Working" Courtney answered "And If he found out you were talking to me he would come down here and kick you ass". Jax laughed, and Roc looked rudely at them "Why are you he with Jax`s?' "Because I'm having some lunch, and I asked Jax if he would care to join. We have some business to talk about, so If you'll excuse us." "No I won't, Morgan hates Jax!" "I'm not Jason am I?" Courtney answered "And If you must know me andJax are talking about weddings. I saw the forgotten pictures from his and Skye`s wedding and wanted to know a few things before I got started". Ric frowned and stormed out. When he left, Courtney giggled "His such a monster". "And I won't ever let him, hurt you again" Jack said lovingly. "Not as long as I'm alive".  
  
/ 


End file.
